Dances
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: Kenny and Craig are playing xbox and talk about the school dance


**Dances**

**Craig's POV**

It was the night of the South Park High School's winter dance and me and Kenny McCormick were sitting in the lounge room of my house playing xbox. We've been playing Dead or Alive 4 for over 6 hours now and Kenny's winning.  
Ever since we started high school, our groups had put aside all differences and joined together. That was when I started talking to Kenny.  
"Why are you choosing to spend the night playing video games instead of going to the dance and hooking up with as many people as possible? Isn't that what you'd usually do?" I asked, knocking Kenny's character out for the first time in an hour.  
"There's the summer dance at the end of June, the girls wear shorter dresses and they're easier to pick up." Kenny grinned.  
"You really are a whore McCormick." I laughed.  
"Why aren't you at the dance?" Kenny ignored the insult.  
"It's a dance for faggy little douche bags like Stan and Kyle."  
"So you're not there cuz it's gay?"  
"That's…hey! Un-pause that, I was winning!"  
I looked away from the T.V screen and saw Kenny looking at me.  
"Okay, I'm sorry for insulting your friends, now can we please get back to the game so I can continue to kick your ass?"  
"I don't care about what you called them. I just…never mind, it doesn't matter."  
Kenny un-paused the game and we continued fighting, but after he lost the next 4 fights in a row, I knew something was still bothering him.  
"Kenny, do I have to punch you to make you tell me what's upsetting you?"  
"No."  
"Then tell me what's wrong."  
"Why do you care?"  
"You're one of my best friends, why wouldn't I care?"  
"I'm sick of people lying to me."  
"What?" I was really confused.  
"I ask a question…and people never give me real answers, they always lie."  
"How did you know? Never mind. Do you want me to tell you the real reason I didn't go to the dance?"  
Kenny nodded but didn't look at me. He kept his eyes on his hands as he fiddled with the xbox controller.  
"Because the only person I really wanted to go with…I was afraid he'd say no."  
"Did you just say he? Clyde would've said yes to you Craig, or are you too blind to see that?" Kenny said.  
"I wasn't talking about Clyde," I said. "Or Tweek for that matter." I added, seeing him about to mention the twitchy blonde caffeine addict.  
"Then who?"  
"Kenny, look at me."  
As Kenny was raising his head to look at me, I lunged across the couch and pressed my lips to his.  
At first he blonde was surprised but then started kissing me back. I felt his lips curve into a smile and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, running it along his own. He let out a muffled moan and I pulled away, sitting back where I was before.  
"Why didn't just say so?" Kenny said. "I would've said yes." He was grinning.  
"Kenny, I need to ask you a very important question." I couldn't stop myself from smiling  
"What Craigy?"  
I felt a slight tingle run through me hen he called me that and goose bumps formed on my neck  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" I was still grinning.  
The adorable little blonde next to me put a hand to his chin, stroking an imaginary beard as if contemplating the meaning of life.  
After what seemed like forever he finally smiled and nodded.  
"We'd better get dressed then." I said, taking his hand and pulling upstairs and into my room.  
I sat him down on the bed and walked over to the closet.  
"White tie or red?" I asked.  
"Which one do you think would look better?" he said, getting up and standing next to me.  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his cheeks flushed red; it looked good on him.  
"Red." I decided.  
I pulled out one of the 4 black suits I owned and threw it and the red tie to him.  
We both changed and hen I turned to look at him, he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his refection. I went and stood behind him and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him back against me.  
"Are you sure it looks okay?" Kenny asked, looking at me in the mirror.  
"You look edible." I said, kissing his neck. "How do I look?"  
He turned around and stared at me for a second. "I'd love it better if you were in skinny's, but this will do for now." He was grinning."  
I rolled my eyes. "Come one, let's go."  
I took his hand again and as I made my way to the front door, I grabbed my keys off the counter and one of the red roses mum had in a vase and headed out to my red pick up truck.  
I handed Kenny the rose and his face turned bright red.  
"What? No limo?" Kenny joked as he slid into the cab, still holding the rose tightly.  
"It's either this or we walk." I was still smiling. I couldn't stop; there was just something about Kenny.  
The trip was mostly made in silence. Every so often I heard him singing along to the music I had playing.  
When we got there, there were still a lot of people hanging around in the school parking lot. I got out of my truck and walked over to Kenny's side. I opened the door and he climbed out. I took the rose from him and put it in his jacket pocket so it was still visible. I took his hand in mine for the third time tonight and laced my fingers with his.  
"Are you sure?" Kenny asked, staring pointedly at our hands.  
"Absolutely." I said, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek.  
He blushed and I grinned again.  
We walked through the car park, receiving several looks from people. I flipped them all off and continued walking towards the doors of the gym.  
"Okay, so what do we do now that we're here?" I asked.  
"You've been to one of these things before haven't you?" Kenny was still smiling wickedly.  
"Nope. I usually stay home and play video games." I shook my head.  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"Do I look like the kind of person who comes to these things?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well then, I will need you to tell me what to do so I don't look like an idiot."  
"Okay, let's go find our friends."  
He dragged me across the room to where the food and drinks table was and sure there they were; Cartman already chowing down on everything he could get his hands on.  
"Hey guys."  
I let go of Kenny's hand and got both of us a drink and handed his to him.  
I started talking to Clyde and didn't even realize that Kenny had grabbed my hand. I saw Clyde's eyes widen and he mumbled something before walking off looking upset.  
"Don't worry about him." I wrapped my arm around Kenny's waist and pulled him closer to my side.  
Kyle noticed and his mouth fell open.  
"You trying to catch flies or something Kyle?" Kenny laughed.  
"Are you guys like…joking?" he pointed to my arm and turned bright red.  
"Nope." I said.  
"Prove it." Cartman said through a mouth full of food.  
"How?"  
"Anyway you can think of Tucker."  
I thought about this for a moment and then dragged Kenny into the middle of the crowd.  
"Wait here for a minute." I told him.  
"What are you going to do?" A blush crept over his face.  
"Just wait and see." I hugged him quickly and walked to the stage. I climbed up the steps and asked the DJ for a huge favour.

**Kenny's POV**

I saw Craig talking to the DJ and a few seconds later all the lights when out and a spotlight was shining on me and a slow song was playing in the back ground. Another spotlight shone on the stage showing Craig. He was grinning like an idiot. The DJ offered him the microphone and he took it.  
He took a deep breath and then spoke very clearly and loudly. "I am Craig Tucker and I'm in love with Kenny McCormick."  
I couldn't believe he just said that.  
The music grew louder and I recognized the song; The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides. It was one of my favourites.

_'I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals no rush  
These lyrics heard a thousand times just blush  
Baby boy you've held so tightly  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch  
I will await dear  
A patient of eternity my crush  
Universe so still, no rust  
No dust will ever grown on this frame  
A million years and I will say your name  
I love you more than I could ever scream.'_

I can't believe he just sang that to me.  
The song kept playing as he handed the mic back to the DJ and the spotlight followed him as he walked down off the stage towards me.  
He put his arms around my waist, pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips against mine.  
I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
When we broke apart he leaned his forehead against mine.  
"I love you Kenny." He whispered.  
"I love you too Craig."


End file.
